jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Śmiertnik Zębacz
Śmiertnik Zębacz, znany też jako 'Śmiertelnik Zębacz '(ang. Deadly Nadder) — uważany za jeden z najpiękniejszych gatunków smoka przedstawicieli klasy tropicieli (dawniej zaliczany do ostrej klasy). Jest jednym z najczęściej pojawiających się w filmach i serialu gatunków smoków. Wygląd Zębacz przypomina dwunogiego dinozaura z okrągławą i dość dużą głową, ale bardziej przypomina zmutowanego ptaka. Ma dosyć duże nozdrza. Skrzydła są stosunkowo małe smok może jednak osiągać duże prędkości. Łapy są masywne i dość długie, podobnie jak szpony. Na nosie, między nozdrzami znajduje się kolec. Z tyłu głowy również wyrastają kolce przypominające koronę. Łuski smoka są krótkie, lecz szerokie i grube. Długi ogon jest w całości pokryty kolcami, którymi może strzelać na duże odległości. Według wielu Śmiertnik jest najpiękniejszym ze wszystkich smoków. Występuje w różnych kolorach ale najczęściej spotykane są niebieskie, fioletowe i zielone osobniki. W grze Rise of Berk, do pewnego poziomu Śmiertnik wygląda tak jak w filmie. Występuje barwie fioletowo - żółtej z białym podbrzuszem. Po wyszkoleniu w Smoczym Sanktuarium zmienia kolor skóry na zielono - czerwony. Kolce smoka również stają się czerwone , a w dodatku są gęstsze, co widać zwłaszcza na głowie i ogonie. Na nogach Śmiertnika również pojawiają się kolce. Szpony na skrzydłach stają się widocznie mocniejsze. Zachowanie Nieoswojeni przedstawiciele Śmiertników najczęściej polują samotnie, rzadziej stadnie. Są uważane za próżne smoki, lubią dbać o swój wygląd, wyróżniać swoją urodę. Uwielbiają, gdy ktoś się o nie troszczy, oraz gdy są w centrum uwagi. W okresie godowym Zębacze udają się do Lęgowiska, gdzie składają swoje jaja. W jednym miocie jest ich zwykle po kilka. Tresura Zębacza jest dosyć łatwo wytresować. Wystarczy je uspokoić i zdobyć ich zaufanie, podchodząc od tyłu i gładząc pokaźne kolce na ogonie. Można też po prostu położyć dłoń na nosie uspokojonego, ufającego nam smoka. Ujeżdżanie Śmiertnika Zębacza nie stwarza problemów. Ważna jest dobra koordynacja jeźdźca ze smokiem, nie tylko podczas lotu. Jego kolce mogą służyć jako drabina, podczas gdy jeździec wspina się na klif. Jeśli dotknie się tylnej części głowy smoka, pod "koroną", wystrzeli pojedynczy kolec ze swojego ogona. Moce i umiejętności Ogień thumb|Ogień Śmiertnika Zębacz zieje podpalonym magnezem, co sprawia, że jego smoczy oddech przypomina fajerwerki - jest bardzo jasny i dodatkowo wydziela biało-kolorowe iskry. Ogień ten jest najgorętszy wśród wszystkich gatunków smoków i może błyskawicznie spalić bądź roztopić praktycznie wszystko, od drewna, przez skały aż po metale. Strzał kolcami Najbardziej charakterystyczną Może ciskać swoimi ostrymi kolcami w dowolnej chwili, na duże odległości. W ten sposób może skutecznie zranić wroga. Co więcej, smok potrafi kontrolować ilość oraz kierunek wystrzelonych kolców. Jeśli klepnie się Śmiertnika Zębacza w tył głowy, ciska pojedynczym kolcem. Właściwość tę odkrył Sączysmark. Węch Posiada niezwykły węch, przez co został zaliczony do klasy tropicieli. Potrafi wykryć osobę znajdującą się 100 stóp dalej (około 30 metrów) i jest przy tym jednym z najdoskonalszych tropicieli. Umiejętność ta pozwala odpowiednio wcześniej wyczuć zagrożenie i przed nim uciec, podczas gdy inne smoki mogą nie mieć tyle szczęścia. Inne umiejętności Po zjedzeniu kurczaka smok szybciej lata, według serialu jest w stanie wówczas prześcignąć nawet Nocną Furię. Etapy rozwoju Deadly nadder egg.png|Jajo Młode Zębacze.png|Pisklę Śmiertnik Zębacz 1.png|Dorosły osobnik 200px-Deadly Nadder Titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo smoka pojawia się w materiale promocyjnym oraz w grach. Ma owalny kształt oraz barwę osobnika, który ma się z niego wykluć. Dodatkowo, jego skorupa pokryta jest kolcami, które mają za zadanie odstraszać drapieżniki. Pisklę Młode Zębacze pojawiają się między innymi w krótkometrażówce Prezent Nocnej Furii. Mają bardzo dużą głowę wobec reszty ciała. Ich kolce nie są jeszcze ostre ani długie, są to jedynie kostne zgrubienia wystające ponad skórę. Smoki potrafią już latać, ale są zbyt słabe, by przeciwstawić się wiatrowi. Pozostają przy swoich rodzicach dość długo, aby mieć zapewniony dostęp do pożywienia. Tytan Tytaniczna forma Zębacza pojawia się jedynie w grach. Jego kolce oraz zęby ulegają znacznemu wydłużeniu i zaostrzeniu, dodatkowe kolce wyrastają między innymi na łapach. Smok zmienia też swoje barwy na znacznie ciemniejsze i bardziej jaskrawe. Siedlisko Siedliskiem Śmiertnika, podobnie jak innych gatunków, było i Smocze Leże, a także Smocze Sanktuarium. Udomowione osobniki żyją wraz z wikingami na wyspie Berk. Dzikie Śmiertniki zamieszkują różnorodne środowiska, najczęściej lasy. Dieta Śmiertniki najbardziej lubią mięso np. kurczaka, a także ryby i polują na owce. W trzecim sezonie serialu Jeźdźcy smoków ''pokazane jest, że w razie braku innego źródła jedzenia mogą jeść nawet rośliny. Słabości *Próżność wobec swojego wyglądu. Smok lubi spędzać czas na czyszczeniu i polerowaniu swoich łusek, a także wpatrywać się we własne odbicie. *Posiada martwą strefę dokładnie naprzeciwko nosa. *Gdy strzela kolcami, zawsze odsłania brzuch, co można wykorzystać. Pojawienie się Jak wytresować smoka Śmiertnika Zębacza poznajemy na Smoczym szkoleniu. Występuje na lekcji Pyskacza o martwych strefach smoków. Jeden z przedstawicieli tego gatunku pozwolił się wytresować Astrid. Pomógł dotrzeć Czkawce do Szczerbatka i brał udział w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Po tym wydarzeniu ogromnie zaprzyjaźnił się z dziewczyną i stał się jej smokiem, a zarazem najlepszym przyjacielem. Prezent Nocnej Furii W krótkometrażówce głównym Zębaczem jest Wichura, smoczyca Astrid. Ona, a także inne mieszkające w wiosce Zębacze wraz ze wszystkimi smokami uciekają do Lęgowiska, by złożyć jaja. W krótkometrażówce widzimy pisklęta gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz, których przedstawicielami jest potomstwo Wichury. Jeźdźcy smoków W serialu ''Jeźdźcy smoków, Zębacze, oprócz Wichury, smoczycy Astrid, pojawiają się tylko kilka razy, jako pospolite na Berk smoki. Jeden z nich jest wytresowany przez Pleśniaka w odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 2). ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Śmiertniki licznie pojawiają się w drugiej części filmu, głównie w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Jednym z głównych smoczych bohaterów jest Wichura, przedstawicielka gatunku Zębaczy. Znane Śmiertniki Zębacze *Ambered Nadder *Bezimienny Śmiertnik Zębacz *Edge Nadder *Flystorm *Kingstail *Partner Wichury *Potomstwo Wichury *Scardian *Szczękościsk *Vaynglory *Wichura *Zębacz z Tygodnia Borka W grach Wild Skies Rise of Berk School of Dragons Również w grze School of Dragons'' występuje Śmietnik Zębacz. Jest jednym z podstawowych gatunków smoków dostępnych do wytresowania. Można również kupić jego jajo za 250 gemsów lub 12000 monet (po osiągnięciu 50000 pkt UDT). Wykluwa się 10 godzin. W książkach Śmiertnik Zębacz pojawia się również w książkach autorstwa Cressidy Cowell pod nazwą Nadder Zabójczy. Ciekawostki *Śmiertnik Zębacz jest połączeniem strusia, tyranozaura i papugi. * Zębacz należał dawniej do ostrej klasy, ale od filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2 zalicza się go do klasy tropicieli. Co ciekawe, jego wizerunek nadal widnieje na symbolu ostrej klasy. *U Zębaczy występuje dymorfizm płciowy (czyli możliwość rozróżnienia samca od samicy). Samice mają węższe pyski, większe rogi nosowe, a ich górna szczęka z przodu zachodzi na dolną, natomiast pyski samców są szerokie, róg mniejszy, zaś dolna szczęka zachodzi na górną. Jednakże w grze School of Dragons dymorfizm płciowy nie występuje. * Lubią kurczaki, dzięki nim stają się szybsze. * Jego szpony przypominają pazury Welociraptora - jednego z dinozaurów, żyjących w okresie późnej kredy. * W filmie jest wspomniane, że "Zębacz to absolutne minimum", co oznacza, że najłatwiej go pokonać. W serialu natomiast jest ukazane wiele jego potężnych umiejętności. W jednym z odcinków nawet Koszmar Ponocnik miał problemy z pokonaniem go. Zobacz też en::Deadly Nadder es::Mortífero Nadder ru:Злобный Змеевик it:Uncinato Mortale de:Tödlicher Nadder pt-br:Nadder Mortal Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Klasa tropicieli Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Śmiertniki Zębacze